dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Jubilee
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect iceberries and trade them at the Mirthful Market to receive prizes. Iceberries needed to be collected and traded at the Mirthful Market. Each prize required a certain amount of iceberries to be traded in to be earned. Players need prizes from previous tiers in order to unlock the next tier; with the exception of the first tier. *Snowy required 5 prizes, Ornamental required 10 prizes, and Frosty required 15 prizes. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Jolly Jubilee? JollyJubileeLoadingScreen.png|Jolly Jubilee Loading Screen The 's objective was to collect iceberries for the Witch Lumi. The helped build on the Jolly Jubilee Island where the Mirthful Market was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough iceberries were collected, they were able to be used at the Mirthful Market for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Iceberries *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily iceberries *Buying iceberries does not count toward your daily iceberry limit *The daily iceberry limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Hidden Presents *On standard days Lumi can be found and gives 50 and 1. *On double days Lumi can be found and gives 100 and 1. *On standard days Sandakloz can be found and gives 50 and 1. *On double days Sandakloz can be found and gives 100 and 1. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-JollyJubilee-Part_12.png|Part 12 Gallery Notes *The began on December 14, 2017 and runs through January 16, 2018. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On December 19, 2017, the Treasure Tuesday gave five iceberries for every treasure chest found. *On December 22, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of iceberries. This was a promotion and only lasted for 96 hours. **This promotion repeated again on January 12, 2017 for 72 hours. *On December 22, 2017, Backflip Studios introduced Sandakloz and Hidden Presents to the for players to find and collect iceberries from. *On January 5, 2018, Sandakloz and Hidden Presents could no longer be found and left the Jolly Jubilee; Lumi remained. *The ended on January 17, 2017, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Mirthful Market remained open until January 18, 2017 where players could still spend their remaining iceberries. Category:Events